Sen
is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and a teammate of Shira and Yome. Background Sen used to play with Yome and Temari when they were little. While still in the Academy, Sen and Yome watched from afar as Shira was mocked and ridiculed by their peers. Despite being banned from joining the Academy because of his lack of skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu, Shira continued to train himself in taijutsu. Sen and Yome ultimately came to admire the young man and were happy for him when Gaara, the new Fifth Kazekage, overturned the rules to allow Shira to attend the Academy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 400 Personality From all indications, Sen is a very kind and collected individual who cares about her teammates. She describes herself as a cautious individual, supported by not facing her opponents until they are incapacitated. Appearance Sen has brown eyes with black pupils and sandy-brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector across her head. She wears a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and black shinobi sandals. She also carries two small white fans with fur on them. Abilities Sen is an adept genjutsu user, able to trap her enemies, like Team Guy, multiple times without them even noticing. One of her techniques uses the pollen from a cactus to trap multiple foes at a time, forcing them to cross the same spot several times in their mind. Since Sen prepared this trap ahead, it stands to reason that she's also very intelligent. Sen is skilled with using her fans in close combat as shown when she used them to fight and block her opponent's attacks. She also uses them in conjunction with her genjutsu. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Sen and her team partake in the joint Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Konohagakure and Suna. For the first phase of the exams, Sen and her teammates were split into different rooms, with her being placed in room two. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, the first exam proctor, explained the goal of the written test on a monitor.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Her team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Suna where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 During the second exam, Sen followed Shira's plan to help ensure all Suna-nin advanced to the next round. She began setting up her genjutsu all over the area to manipulate enemy ninja away from their allies. Eventually, they confronted Team Guy and sent them into the Sand Waterfall Pit. Afterwards, they went to meet with the other Suna-nin on how to handle the other enemy teams. The other Suna-nin however betrayed Sen's team, viewing them as weak and easy targets. As Sen was deprived of her fans and left open, her team was quickly saved by Team Guy, forcing the enemy Suna-nin to retreat. She asked how the Konoha-nin escaped the pit which Tenten simply stated she summoned a giant ladder. Questioning Team Shira's motives, Sen also reveals to Team Guy that Shira had only recently become a shinobi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 399 After Team Guy learns of the reason for the other Suna-nin's betrayal, Lee angrily went after them to make them atone for their actions. After Lee's teammates caught up with Lee and saved him from the other Suna-nin's group assault, her team arrived not long after, with Shira begging the Konoha-nin to leave them be, just as they were going to finish off the enemies. Shira insisted that their distaste of him is his own fault for the person he is right now, determined to be a man of recognition in the future. After Lee and his team agreed, Shira offered his scroll to one of the Suna-nin teams as they technically defeated his team earlier. As Shira's words finally reached the spiteful Suna-nin, they declined and instead gave Shira's team and Lee's team their own respective scrolls as they lost this battle. After the other Suna-nin left, Lee challenged Shira, to which he happily accepts. She watched their battle alongside the others until her teammate loses. Shira reveals to everyone that he plans to join a special force on the northern outskirts to be with his sick parents after the Chūnin Exams ended. Sen teasingly asks Yome if she'll join Shira.Naruto: Shippūden episode 401 Later, as the exam was nearly over and her team had yet to find a matching set of scrolls, Sen's team decided to accept defeat and were glad to make it this far. They were then approached by Matsuri. Being a former student and fellow promoter of Gaara like Shira, she wished to battle him with no desire of obtaining their scroll. He gladly accepted and ultimately won the battle. Sen and her team then went to the main building to wait for the second exam's conclusion. Ultimately, the Chūnin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Later, Shira, went through with his original plan and enlisted in the special force, where Sen said good-bye to Shira. As Yome also signed up, Sen gave more teasing at Yome about her crush on Shira. After seeing her two teammates leave, Sen hoped Shira and Yome are going to be all right.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sen show that she was 130 cm around the time Shira was denied entry to the Academy. Quotes * (To Team Guy) "Don't hold it against us that we have an advantage" * (To Team Guy) "I don't know about that. I'm very cautious. So I wonder what it means… that I appeared before you?" * (To Team Guy, about her genjutsu)"This time, I'll release it for you. Release!" References pt-br:Sen